Entrenamiento
by Roselandia
Summary: Siempre vamos a tener buenos amigos, como esos que pierden su día libre por ayudarnos.


**Rose.** Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Bueno les comento que hoy les traigo otra de mis creaciones, no hay romance, ni ideas sexuales (o algo por el estilo) porque bueno ¡no estoy muy romántica! Y no soy –_así– _soy más de las personas a las que le gusta seguir con el enamoramiento de Inuyasha y Kagome, como amigos, ya saben, algo normal. Espero les guste.

**Entrenamiento.**

_Siempre vamos a tener buenos amigos, como esos que pierden su día libre por ayudarnos._

Esas eternas caminatas, las luchas sin final por los fragmentos de la Shikon, más caminatas, que a su vez conllevaban a más luchas con demonios de todas clases, desde los estúpidos hasta los no tan estúpidos. Y uno que otro lo bastante fuerte e inteligente como para **tener** el deber de destruirlo, por muy difícil que fuera.

Pero todo aquello era parte de una rutina que terminaba, para el alivio de todos, cuando decidían tomar un merecido descanso. Los tan esperados descansos de un solo día que parecían ser, aún sin tv, internet, aire acondicionado, o si quiera una cama acolchada que superara descansos en el futuro, lo más maravilloso del planeta.

Claro que con la situación que afrontaban ahora, Kagome no podía permitirse descansar sin sentirse útil, los nervios últimamente (y el saber que sus poderes estaban sellados) estaban hasta el tope, de tal manera que su puntería estaba igual de mal que al inicio. No podía darle ni a una simple roca.

Apuntó, tensó, liberó.

El aire se cortaba donde la flecha daba paso, haciendo sonar una especie de silbido. Había calculado bien, lo sabía, por la dirección del viento, la fuerza con la que había lanzado la flecha, la trayectoria ¡estaba segura que le daría al centro del árbol!

El proyectil se desvió de su camino, bajando y sin ni siquiera inmutarse en rozar el árbol que era el 'blanco' de la estudiante. Abrió los ojos inmensamente cuando vio una tierna colita afelpada y dos pares de hermosos ojitos acercase a ser el blanco del proyectil, sin embargo el animalito no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, entonces…

–¡Ardilla!– gritó cuando el pequeño animalito chilló de dolor.

Se dejó caer al suelo, tomando con sus manos la hierba mientras veía como el diminuto animal estaba tirado en el suelo, inerte y con una flecha atravesándolo. Dios, era oficialmente una bioasesina.

–Espero que esa no sea la cena.

Kagome frunció el ceño por el comentario, con diminutas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

–Soy una asesina, mi puntería falla y estoy incapacitada incluso para purificar los fragmentos sin agotarme– levantó su cuerpo con pesadez –Esa pobre ardillita no tenía la culpa.

Inuyasha miró al animal sin mucho interés, era un ardilla, lo peor que podría pasarle a Kagome por matar a una ardilla era tener pesadillas, o que el espíritu del animal se le apareciera de noche para vengarse e intentar comerse los ojos de la chica. Mucha imaginación, considerando que no creía que comiera ojos.

–No es para tanto, has matado cosas más grandes e importantes que un simple animal.

–Pero no cosas _inocentes_.

Inuyasha roló los ojos –De todas formas no planeabas hacerle nada, él se atravesó, lo cual me impresiona, estas cosas suelen ser muy ágiles– se refirió medio pateando el cuerpo del muerto.

Kagome reprimió un gritito –NO LO PATEES.

Él tomó al animal desde la flecha, sacándola de su lugar haciéndole aún más daño pero, bueno, no es que pudiera sentirlo. Se acercó a la chica, tomando su mano y colocando la flecha en ella, ocultó sus manos en las mangas de su vestimenta y se plantó serio detrás de Kagome, como esperando que ella hiciera algo.

–¿Qué esperas?

Kagome alzó las cejas sin entender, miró la flecha y luego al mitad bestia, con esa expresión de 'Ni idea' aún plasmada en su rostro.

–Quieres ¿Qué guarde la flecha?

–No, quiero que le des al centro de aquel árbol– señaló –Sin ver.

Ella dejó caer los hombros –No creo poder– volvió a tensar la flecha en el arco, mirando fijamente el blanco, la punta de la flecha temblaba sin querer mantenerse quieta.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, tomando sus brazos desde atrás rodeándola, afirmó el agarre y finalmente el arco se quedo quieto en su lugar.

–¿Qué se supone que haces?

–Dije que no vieras– le recordó molesto –Y relájate, estas forzando demasiado.

Ella frunció los labios pero hizo caso a la petición, cerrando los ojos, el rubor en sus mejillas apareció al instante cuando recordó que él estaba _abrazándola _por así decirlo. Digo ¿Cuántas veces Inuyasha la había abrazado? Y este abrazo no era por disculpas, o algún tipo de gesto por confusión o temor, él solo estaba ayudándola. Un simple casi-abrazo, sin cariño, sin mensajes subliminales.

Pero no duro mucho, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que los músculos de Kagome estaban relajados, se alejó.

No tuvo que ser adivina para saber que era hora de que ella se hiciera cargo, tenía que darle al blanco sin ver. Como cuando jugaba con sus amigos, siempre sabía quién estaba tras ella, podía ver a través de sus párpados así como podía ver quien estaba a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha estaba a sus espaldas.

En cuanto el viento dejó de soplar soltó la flecha, con fuerza, rápido, esta ni siquiera silbo al cortar el aire, era tajante. Aún sin abrir los ojos una sonrisa de victoria surcó sus labios, se giró contenta hacia Inuyasha, abriendo los ojos y ensanchando su sonrisa.

–Le di ¡Le di!– giró de nuevo hacia el blanco, la flecha clavada perfectamente en el centro.

–Lo ves, no necesitas tus ojos para ser buena arquera.

Ella se lanzó hacia él, apretándolo en un abrazo –Gracias.

Inuyasha emitió un 'Keh' sin mucha emoción, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas –Tonta, vamos de vuelta a la aldea.

Kagome asintió, aún con una sonrisa de victoria, corrió hacia el árbol y sacó la flecha, después de todo, quién sabe si la necesitaría luego. Estiró un poco el cuerpo para ver a la inocente ardilla aún tirada en el suelo, se la comerían los animales si la dejaba allí.

–Pero antes…– miró al mitad bestia –Tenemos que hacer un funeral para la ardilla.

Inuyasha la miró como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra. Bueno, después de todo, no podía esperarse algo más de Kagome.

Y ella estaba feliz, más por el hecho de que él se preocupara en tomar horas de su día libre, por ayudarla a ella.


End file.
